


She Fell

by shallowrain



Category: Clarke&Lexa, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clexa, F/F, modern time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowrain/pseuds/shallowrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Clexa story. </p>
<p>It's a new semester and returning to College is a much harder task than Lexa could ever have imagined.<br/>Irrevocable circumstances happen, some are just harder to grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melancholia

Story Title: She Fell

The party is raging in a much contrasting frequency than the hours prior. She can feel it, the sudden change of rhythm, the toxins in the air and bodies, aspiring the crowd to spiral out of control, to lose all their inhibitions and just let go.  
Lexa stands from afar and watches, observes the rapid change in the acts of her fellow peers. They grow louder and succumb to their ravenousness nature that they’ve learned to keep in the dark during daylight, they reach and cling to what they desire and keep it in a firm hold once they have it. 

Lexa blows the smoke that’s been gathering in her throat for too long before taking another puff from her cigarette.  
There’s another joyful shriek erupting from the house of hell, as she deems it to be, and she slumps heavily to the grass beneath her. She’s happy to find it dry of alcohol.  
What she wouldn’t give to be a drunken college fool. To be anything, anyone, than who she is.  
She takes a moment to once again scout the garden she’s sought refuge in. There are a number of beer bottles scattered around here and there, a pile of smoked up blunts in one corner and some party lights in the ceiling, swaying in the gentle summer breeze. Despite the circumstances and the current state of the garden, it’s a nice place. Cozy.  
She’s almost at the butt of her cigarette; she flicks it away and goes to grab another stick from her jacket when she notices a familiar figure exiting the backdoor. She decides to pay no attention and go on with her usual business.

“I thought we were too old to play hide and seek”  
Lexa smirks at the source of the voice but keeps her gaze on the cigarette between her lips as she goes to light it. She sighs blissfully at the fusion of nicotine filling her senses once more and only then looks up.

The first thing Lexa notices is a finger gripping a wine cooler by its throat. She raises an eyebrow skeptically. 

“I thought we were passed drinking like 8th graders.” She counteracts.

The figure scoffs and takes a spot on the ground next to Lexa.  
There is a sudden overpowering odor of Axe cologne in the air and Lexa can only presume the girl beside her was too horny to care about finding a guy with decent perfume.

She scrunches up her face in disgust and spits at the ground.

“Jesus, Raven.” 

The words speak for themselves. Raven rolls her eyes and flicks her hair to the side in annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Trust me, if it wasn’t for all the smoke and sweat in the air, I wouldn’t be standing here. I damn near passed out myself, I’ll do better next time.” Raven finishes with a sigh.

“No, what you need is a dildo to keep you from going Neanderthal at every party we attend.” 

Raven shrugs with ease and then nonchalantly says. 

“Or fingers… What you say Alexis?” 

Lexa tilts her head to the side, toying with the idea as if she’s actually contemplating the offer. She hums in thought and glances up for the first time during their conversation and gazes with faux longing at Raven. She wets her lips and notices how Raven’s attention goes to her lips. Lexa leans in with very little movement, so cautious and elegant in her movements that even the brown haired girl can’t help but be enthralled.  
Raven swallows tightly and shuts her eyes in anticipation. A few seconds tick by and Raven is positive that she’s about to feel plump lips brush against hers when a soft voice whispers tauntingly in her ear.

“If only you didn’t carry the stench of a 12 year old boy with his dick in his hand”

Next thing she knows, she’s being wrestled to the ground, her back sprawled on what she thinks is a bottle, the discomfort lasts mere seconds before she’s straddling Raven.  
They go about this for a while, laughter filling the sweet summer air as they try to top one another, Lexa’s cigarette deserted and a sudden but momentary weight being lifted off her chest.

They are a jumble of mess, two scorched souls with an appetite for desertion when the memories of their past catch up to them. 

The laughter dies down too early, too quickly, until it is the sound of their shallow breathing and music humming them back to reality.

Lexa takes a deep breath and turns away from Raven to lie on her side.  
Raven says nothing of this; she’s accustomed to this sort of change in Lexa by now that she knows when to stand down.  
She keeps her distance but she’s not fearful of voicing her concern.

“What’s wrong Lexa?” she asks gently.

The girl in question remains mute. For the longest of times, Lexa has no longer an idea of how to answer this question.  
It was startling at first, but now she’s just confused. What isn’t wrong?

She keeps this thought to herself.

“Nothing”

She doesn’t have to look back to see the disbelief on Raven’s face. The answer sounds insincere even in her ears.

Lexa slips her hand into the pocket where she keeps her pack of cigarettes and fiddles with it. She finds the texture of the plastic wrapper to be oddly comforting, a psychological defect she has developed in the last year…depending on how you see it.

“Lexa?”

Lexa closes her eyes at hearing Raven call for her, she feels so drained, yet…

“I can’t sleep.” 

Raven knows better than to ask for more, what she does next is exactly what Lexa has been trying to avoid since she’s not one for pity…or comfort for that matter.  
But tonight she decides to concede and let her be gathered into Raven’s heavy Axe scented arms.

“God.” Lexa groans out loud at the smell suffocating her once again.

“Deal with it.” Raven spits back. 

Neither girls notice the pair of bright blue eyes watching them from inside the house.

“Clarke! We’re leaving!” 

The girl with the blue eyes finishes her bottle of beer before discarding it into a trashcan nearby; her eyes however do not astray from the ongoing scene in front of her.  
She’s intrigued. Not by the sight of two girls entwined, but of the one girl who had gone through half a pack of cigarettes in the last hour or two since she’d been there.  
Clarkes tries to catch a better look of the girl’s face when she’s once again called for.

She turns away from the scene and hope it’s not the last of her.


	2. There I was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see where this might take us.  
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments, thank you and please, any constructive criticism is deeply appreciated.

The night crumbles in line with the drunken hazed students that slip and trip as they try to find their way home.  
Lexa, as usual, tries her very best to prolong the inevitable and bitter aftertaste that comes with the arrival of a new day. She keeps her head low as she tries to maneuver herself from city's alleys to the shadow casting trees while handling Raven’s heavily leaning frame against her shoulder.   
The sound of her grunting out of exertion pulls Raven out of her weak state of slumber, her head lolls to the side and she finds herself focusing hard to keep the daylight from entering her vision by squinting her eyes as narrowly she dares to whilst trying to get a glimpse of their surroundings.

“Are we in hell?”

Lexa groans a “shut up” at the intense penetrating croaky sound of her friend's voice.

“It’s a valid question…” Raven mumbles but remains quiet for the remainder of their stumbling journey home.

They don’t rise from their lumpy mattresses and comfort of heavy layers of blankets until later that following day. 

\------

Clarke wasn’t much for obsessing over intriguing encounters that transpire in her life. She both faced them and gave them a permanent spot in her heart if she so wished to, or she willed herself to let go and hope for greater things to come. But for some unfathomable reason, she could not stop her mind from being trampled over with the remembrance of a forest green colored storm in the form of eyes filling her vision. 

The feeling doesn’t sit well with her. She’s not used to being haunted from missed out opportunities.   
Her actions that night painted her as anything but the bold, animalistic driven “Clarke Griffin” that she is known for.   
Instead, she had been withdrawn, reserved and contemplative…to the point where it was too late to make a move.

“Clarke?”

She sighs. There’s no point in scathing her thoughts for something that is not there nor might ever be. She turns to the sound of Octavia, her roommate, calling for her and raises an eyebrow quizzically.

“Yeah, O?”

“You ready to go? We’re kind of running late for class”

Clarke nods swiftly; and goes to grab her phone and keys before joining the girl.

 

\------

 

“Ready to take on another year of this shithole?” 

Lexa scoffs and tightens her hair tie before turning to face Raven.

“Hey, you picked this place. You could have gone to Metropolitan and cruised your way to graduation” Lexa shrugs before leaning in closer to the mirror in front of her. She lets her eyes wander to every patch of her skin that is visible. She starts with the part of her collarbone and the area just where her V-neck sweater stops covering. She makes a slow spin and once satisfied with what she sees, or lack of thereof, she turns stiffly around to face her roomie.

Raven looks on with an approving expression.

“You’re good to go, try not to worry so much Alexis.” 

“I wish you would stop calling me that.” She sighs and spins on her heels to leave the room, but not without catching Raven’s last words thrown her way.

“But it’s who you are”

\-----

She tries not to let the whispers and looks get to her. That’s what the summer break had mostly been about, she’d been grappling and cussing at every muscle and bone in her body for pulling towards solitude and away from those that seek more about her and instead, fought her way to remain calm and assertive.   
Thankfully, she had Raven around to assist her during the utmost intense occasions. Today however, she was flying solo and as she was headed to her second class of the day she can feel a soothing coolness taking residence in her otherwise cluttered mind. 

She’s last to arrive. 

Lexa chokes back a heavy sigh and submerges further into the class, peering in search for an empty seat. The professor's glare that follows her every step does not go unnoticed by anyone.

“Ms. Woods, can I help you? Perhaps a guidance counselor seeing as you look very troubled to be in my classroom.”

The room is instantly filled with a few snorts and chuckles from various sections and the indentations of her professor dimples growing deeper as he relishes in his students reactions to his response, has Lexa’s blood boiling beyond normal.  
She could partake in this game of his. She knows enough about his past errors and scandalous ventures with former students to have him flustered with rage and shame…alas, she remains diplomatic as the girl she had been raised to be and spouts a quick apology before finally scoring herself a seat.

Time flies by, much to her liking.

\-------

 

Raven rolls her eyes, then tries to stifle a bubbling laughter from erupting. Her assigned partner is not only a freshman, but also a cuss-loving tease that has a certain way with teachers as it seems. Raven had foolishly left her textbook behind in her rush to get to class in time, unexpectedly, she’d been ordered by the teacher to leave and not return until she’d learn the importance of punctuality and adequacy.  
Then came her miracle in the form of a goddess. 

Octavia Blake was turning out to be more than met the eye, beneath the perfectly straightened hair and impeccable makeup, there was a feisty girl with a clear flair for getting things her way.

“You’re welcome” the girl winks at Raven with a proud smirk.

“I had it under control, you know.” Raven retorts. No she didn’t, teachers hated her, it was like in the guidelines of the school’s policy or something. No teacher had ever taken a liking to her, what might have caused such a chain reaction, she’ll never know, but she’s grateful to have Octavia by her side on this day. Even if she pretends to be untouched by the favor.

“Sure you did.” Octavia’s lips turn into a wistful smile as she goes back to typing notes on her tablet. 

“So… Raven, was it? What’s a girl like you getting into trouble on her first day back in school?”

Raven raises an eyebrow at this, unimpressed.

“It’s a fair question, love. I’d hate for me to get involved with the wrong crowd.” The girl bites her bottom lip, as if she’s fighting hard to keep a straight face.  
Raven laughs at this regardless and then tries to regain her cool demeanor when she spots the proud grin on the girl's face.

“You’re insane.” She whispers back carefully and anxious with the way their teacher keeps turning to check on her.

“No, it’s Octavia…you want me to spell it out for you?”

Raven nearly slaps the girl right there for making such a cheesy remark.  
To her surprise, they keep the banter going back and forth until the lecture is over and Raven is happily on her way back home with an added number to her contact list. 

\------

Clarke is fairly impressed. The day has yet to end when Octavia charges through her room with a wide smile on her face. 

“I gots me a number today! Suck it bitch!” she shouts in triumph before she’s out of the room as quick as she came.

The blonde slumps in her seat dejectedly and groans loud enough for the brunette across the flat to hear. She pulls up from her chair and goes to her drawer to retrieve the money she owed Octavia. It was a recent developed tradition of theirs, to see who'd first score a number on every individual classes they had going. Octavia had unfortunately been blessed with a head start as it seemed.

She enters the living room to see her best friend and roomie swaying her hips to the Rihanna song, “Bitch, better have my money”

“Oh come on…really?” Octavia turns a blind eye on the annoyance written across Clarke’s face and sticks to finishing her dance routine. “I wouldn’t be so quick to waste that money, O. I got my ball rolling in literature with this chick, it’s only a matter of time.” She swiftly adds.

The brunette shrugs with little care, dances up to Clarke and grabs the money before she can protest.

“Whatevs, I still beat you first”

Clarke waves her hand in the air in a “ yeah, yeah” gesture and makes way to their new couch. She flings herself into it and exhales sweetly at the sensation of firm fabric cushioning her back.

Octavia picks this time to lower the volume on the stereo and goes to join Clarke on the other side of the couch.

“What’s up, princess?”

Clarke looks back on her with a frown marring her face.

“What do you mean?” she murmurs. 

“You look like you got something on your mind.”

Clarke shakes her head for an answer whilst hoping to disperse the insistent green colorful storm that had been clouding her mind all day.

“It’s nothing” 

Octavia leans forward to pat her arm comfortingly with faux concern.

“If you say so.”

\------

The first day of their official school weekend begins with the annual beach party. Her first time going there is still fresh in her memory, as if it was mere hours ago she was rolling in the sand with a drunken Raven in tow.   
The air had been just as humid and liberating as it was now and the current scenario wasn’t all that different either, Raven was in the kitchen preparing some shots and skipping once in a while to the nearest reflective surface to check for any irregularities in her makeup or hair. 

The scenario was different in the way Lexa was partially naked, dressed in just a black bra and matching panties as she was being infuriatingly indecisive tonight.  
Exhausted at her lack of control, she takes a seat on the edge of her bed and lets her mind wander to the sound of cars passing outside and the people she could hear moving about in the hallways of the building as they deserted their dull cubical rooms.

“What did you say her name was?” She calls out to Raven in an effort to distract herself further. 

The fact is that Lexa already knows the girl’s name and plenty about her interests to write a report on her, after all she’d been on the other end of Raven’s enthralling proses about the scenes they’d shared and rants about the girl’s alluring looks.  
She was genuinely excited for her friend, and though she had never laid an eye on this Octavia girl, she could honestly say that she was comforted by the stories she had heard of them together. 

“That’s not funny, Alexis!” Raven bursts out.

Lexa makes sure to let out a booming laughter, knowing its aggravating ramification on Raven. She smiles knowingly at the huff and groan that is about to happen and isn’t disappointed when it occurs within seconds.   
Lexa stretches long arms behind her head and drapes her back across silken covers, drawing a satisfying moan out of her.

A beach party was nothing in comparison to this delicious piece of fabric rubbing against her.

“Alexis?” Lexa sighs, frustrated at being disturbed.

“In here.” She feels rather than sees the shadow of the brunette’s figure encase her. The silence is prodding and insufferable and she just knows there’s a firm glare set on her friend’s face.  
Not thinking, she adds: 

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lexa? It’s getting old”

She receives a tiresome sigh in return.

“Lexa…you’re not even dressed.” With her eyes shut, she shrugs and turns to lie on her stomach, successfully blocking Raven’s judgmental expression from her view.

“Lexa” The warning in the girl’s voice is loud and clear, yet Lexa remains still, like an animal hoping to fool its hunter for being dead. She hears Raven sigh and then a moment later she hears the noise of her drawers being pulled out.

“Let’s see what we got here…something hot…something slutty…” Each sentence is punctuated with an item landing next to Lexa on the bed.

“…Something badass….and we’re done.” Raven flings a few more accessories her way before she’s sated; she leaves for Lexa to get dressed in private until she’s halted by Lexa’s soft voice filling the air.

“I can’t wear any of this, Ray” Raven twists to protest Lexa’s blunt rejection when she finds herself struck with a harsh force of reality, rendering all the air and previous excitement out of her. She’s no stranger to the fragile beauty and transcendental eyes that Lexa encompasses…but in this moment, where the moonlight is all that highlights Lexa and her curves, where the shadows engulf her scars and where silence isn’t suffocating enough to bury the girl’s apprehension from grazing her ears…she truly thinks Lexa is beyond her time. 

There’s a force in this girl that the world is not prepared to be reckon with.

“There’s no way I can wear these without showing everyone what I am” Lexa whispers so gently that Raven is sure she imagined it. Lexa gazes up at her and it’s only then Raven wants scold herself for being an utter idiot. 

“What I have done” Lexa adds.

Raven swallows tightly, unsure of her ability to soothe the girl’s worry; she cautiously erases the air and space between them until she’s close enough to brush the skin that is bared before her. She lets a thumb rub gently along a deep protruding scar drawn from the collarbone all the way to a shoulder blade, she then skips to the thick lines sick sacking over the field of skin that is Lexa’s back. 

Unknown to Raven, the sensation unravels a deep fluttering in several places of Lexa.

“Stop.” She protests weakly.

“It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks or says, Lexa.” Raven refutes instantaneously.

“Raven…” there’s no threat in her tone, nor is there a longing for more. Raven doesn’t want to tell her that she’s beautiful; she wants to tell her she’s indestructible. A beauty carved out of the harshness that doesn’t deserve to breathe in this world. There is much she wants to tell her, but it is not her place. She’s apprehensive with her choice of words, taking great care not to screw up when she lays eyes on the scars once more.

“You’re a warrior, Alexis. That’s all that matters. Our scars, no matter how deep or shallow, tell a story of who we are and where we come from.”

Lexa breaks the tension in the room by giving a scoff from disbelief, shrugging Raven off of her; she stands up to put on the jeans she’d discarded in a corner earlier in the day.

“I’m sick of you running away every fucking time I try to have a conversation about that with you.” Raven wants to say more, she wants revive every thought of frustration she’s been forced to choke down by Lexa’s pleas, she wants to pin her down and for once have her friend be upfront with her, she wants the old Lexa back. 

But here they are, irrational and frozen.

“I’m a killer, Ray. Don’t pretend otherwise.” 

“Lex-“ 

Lexa stops her before she can finish her thought. 

“I’ll be fine…and I’m not running away.”

Raven frowns.

“Are you still coming to the party?”

Lexa cranks her neck as she searches for a long sleeved sweater in her messy drawers. Without turning around she gives the girl an answer with a shrug.

“I am, but you should head on without me anyway.”

And just like that, Raven thinks, they’re back to pretending. She tucks a fallen curl of her hair behind an ear and leaves before she can unleash the pleading request resting on the tip of her tongue.

“Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Go get your drinks and leave before Octavia starts thinking you stood her up” She says with a forced laugh in hopes to ease her suddenly stiff friend. But the insincerity is too apparent, and the scoff that comes out of Raven confirms it so.

\----

The party is well on its way by the time she arrives to the scene, wind is still, giving all the girls a break from having to seek their purses for their emergency hairspray.  
Lexa spares a few minutes to search for her feisty roommate but knowing the girl as well as she does, she’s probably off sucking face with Octavia.  
She walks around a bit more until she arrives to the open bar area which basically consists of two large dining tables filled with strong liquor and a few cases of beer. Huffing at the lack of gin being present, she pours herself a nice chunk of tequila in a plastic cup.   
The cup is proudly emptied by the time she finishes her round around the multitude bonfires. With the alcohol coursing through her system, she takes note of the unofficial dancing area.  
Chuckling drunkenly to herself, she decides to enter the heavy packed floor of people with the hopes of letting off some steam.  
Secretly, she hopes she weren’t at their level of drunkenness but that thought goes straight out of the window the second she closes her eyes and makes the decision to give herself to the music. She moves her hips, arms surging to the air and head bobbing to the beat of the song as she relishes in the thrumming pulsation in her body and the way her senses have been perfectly stilled to a delicious numbness. 

The thought that she might be overestimating her soberness doesn’t cross her mind until she realizes there’s a warm body flushed against her. She stiffens momentarily until the song shifts and she’s nudged back into her bubble by strong, lean, arms snaking around her waist. Lexa sighs and finds herself taking a leap of faith when she lets one hand slide to the back of the stranger’s neck. To her surprise she finds long soft hair grazing the back of her hand.   
Intrigued, she quirks an eyebrow and then attempts to decipher whether that really is breasts pressed against her back or if the person so happens to be wearing a very bumpy jacket. Her suspicions are confirmed when the stranger grants her a moan of the female kind in response to her thrusting her ass up against the person’s core.  
The hold on Lexa intensifies in its grip and in return she slings her other arm around the girl’s neck. As time passes, and they’ve formed a mutual core of fire and intense weakness for more, there’s a new added effect to their collision.

Lexa can feel her abdomen flutter with untamed excitement as the girl behind her starts placing blazing kisses in various spots of her neck. A harsh breath escapes her lips to her own amazement and then another one when she feels a nibbling on her ear. The breaths turn into moans and just as she goes to turn for more, there’s long fingers sneaking past the barrier of her shirt and up her abs. She flinches in a flash and unlatches herself from the girl.

“Get away from me” she manages to spit out, loud enough for her companion to hear. She briefly notices the girl’s blonde hair and prominent blue eyes before she flees the area.


End file.
